Go your own way
by LuluTirado
Summary: Las chicas terminaron, pero por casualidad se vuelven a encontrar
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Heeeey Rach! - gritó Brittany tapándole los ojos a la morena

- ¡Hey Britt! ¿qué pasó?

- ¡Lo mismo digo!, no has salido ni nada. ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí - contestó la chica secamente

- No lo creo - dijo abrazando a su amiga - Santana y yo saldremos hoy. ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?

- ¿Para verlas derramando miel por todas partes? No, Gracias

- Debes dejar de estar tan amargada. La chica que te dejó no sabe lo que se pierde.

- Quinn que se llama Quinn - dijo Rachel molesta

- No se merece ni siquiera que recuerdes su nombre, a mí siempre se me olvida - dijo Brittany riendo

- Si pero tu lo olvidas sin que sea a propósito - dijo Rachel riendo

- Pero me funciona - dijo Brittany riendo

Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta con fuerza.

- ¿Hey no vas a salir? - dijo Santana impaciente

-Ya voy - dijo Brittany jalando a Rachel del brazo

Las chicas salieron de la casa y se encontraron con Santana que se veía espectacular

- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Santana mirándo a Brittany

- Si claro, iremos a la feria, ¿verdad?

- A donde quieras princesa - le dijo Santana a su novia poniendo un beso en sus labios

- Ok - dijo sonriendo cómo tonta - entonces, ¿Rachel puede ir con nosotros?

- Claro, no hay problema, siempre y cuando no haya inconveniente con que bese a mi novia frente a tí - le dijo a Rachel

- No, claro que no - dijo Rachel con desgana

Las chicas iban en el coche de Santana. Santana aprovechaba cualquier momento para poner su mano en las piernas de Brittany y darle uno que otro beso muy apasionado. Todas estas cosas hacían que a Rachel le dieran ganas de vomitar

- Hey Grinch, ¿por qué odias el amor? - dijo Santana riendo

- No odio el amor, sólo pienso que es bastante estúpido

-¿Estúpido?, estás loca - dijo Santana sin entender a la morena

- Le rompieron el corazón y está dolida - dijo Brittany besando a Santana

- No estoy dolida, no me rompieron el corazón - dijo Rachel bajándose del coche

_Flashback:_

_-¿Quinn a donde vas? ¡Vuelve al auto!_

_- No Rachel, esto ya no da para más. Busca a alguien más. Yo ya no siento nada por tí. _

_- Quinn, no me digas eso, por favor, ¿qué hice?_

_- Nada, Rachel, sólo déjalo ir._

_- No puedo dejalo ir sólo así. ¿Que hice mal?, déjame conquistarte de nuevo - dijo la chica llorando_

_- Sólo perderás tu tiempo... pero allá tú - dijo la rubia dejando a la morena llena de lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Amargada tal ves? - dijo riendo Santana

-Vete al demonio Santana - dijo Rachel riendo también

-OH DIOS MÍO, YA VIERON ¡VAMOS, SANTY YA QUIERO ENTRAR! - dijo Brittany emocionada

Las chicas entraron a la feria rápidamente. Y Brittany corrió por algodones de azúcar

- ¿Y cómo se llama la chica? - dijo Santana que se había quedado picada

- No tiene caso, estoy en proceso de olvidarla - dijo Rachel paándo su boleto de entrada

- ¡Huy! entonces debe estar buenísima. ¿Cómo era?

- Si te hubiera escuchado Brittany te hubiera hecho un gran berrinche

- Hay no me evadas el tema. ¿Cómo era?

-Ok - dijo la morena supirando. Rubia

- ¿Rubia? ¿Cómo aquella? - dijo señalando a una chica que estaba a dos lugares de ellas

- Más o menos - dijo Rachel riendo, esto era un poco divertido

- ¿Qué más?

-Cabello rubio, largo, hermoso - dijo recordando las veces en las que la rubia se sentaba en sus piernas y Rachel le acariciaba el cabello por horas. Eso era tan perfecto

- Mmm, no encuentro a nadie así - dijo la latina buscando

- Jajaja, dejame busco - dijo También buscando

- ¿Cómo ella? - dijo Santana señalando a una chica con cabello cómo lo había descrito Rachel

- Sí cómo ella sólo que... - Rachel no terminó la frase

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Santana buscando que era lo que veía la morena

- Es... Ella - dijo señalando a la rubia que estaba justo a un lado de Brittany

- Tienes razón... ella es hermosa - dijo Santana

-¿Qué...que hago? - dijo Rachel desorientada

-Está a un lado de Brittany, por Dios ya tienes un magnífico pretexto

La morena caminó indeciza hacia Brittany.

- Hey Britt, vámonos, por allá están los algodones - dijo Rachel mientiendo en voz alta para que la rubia de al lado la escuchara

-No, Rach, ella me dijo que están aquí - dijo Brittany señalando a la chica que tenía a un lado

Al escuchar que la mencionaban la chica volteó y se quedó en shock

-¿Rachel?- Dijo la rubia incrédula


	2. Chapter 2

- Sí, soy yo - dijo Rachel tratando de sonar sin ninguna emoción

- Hola - dijo Quinn tratando de entablar una conversación con la morena

- Hola - le dijo a la morena - Britt apresurate, que ya quiero entrar - dijo con desesperación. La rubia la ponía tan nerviosa

- Así que ¿sales con ella? - Dijo Quinn sonriendole a Brittany quién le devolvió el saludo

- No es asunto tuyo - dijo Rachel quién se sorprendió, pues no se creía con las agallas de decírle eso a Quinn

- Me odias, ¿cierto? - dijo Quinn sonriendo, sabía que en algún momento la morena cedería

- Y ahora resulta que quieres hablar ¿no? - dijo Rachel molesta - Britt te espero allá - dijo mientras caminaba hacia Santana

- ¡Hey!, déjame ser tu amiga al menos Rach, no quiero perderte, no quiero dejar de saber de tí - le dijo a la morena

- ¿Por qué vienes cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte? - le dijo Rachel con dolor

- Mira las conicidencias no existen, por alguna razón te volví a encontrar... y quiero que seamos amigas Rach, solíamos pasarla muy bien

- Si, lo recuerdo, no dejo de pensar en ello. Cómo tampoco dejo de pensar y repasar todas y cada una de mis acciones para poder darme cuenta que hice para molestarte, para que me dejaras como lo hiciste. ¡Pero eso sigue atormentandome, porque no entiendo que rayos hice mal! - Dijo Rachel elevando la voz

- Tu no hiciste nada, y te lo djie - dijo Quinn con voz suplicante

-¿ Entonces?, ¿por qué me dejaste? - Le dijo Rachel con cierto interés, la verdad moría por saberlo.

- Porque te fuí infiel Rachel, no podía mirarte a la cara sabiendo eso ¿entiendes?

- ¡PUDISTE HABERMELO DICHO! TE AMABA LO SUFICIENTE CÓMO PARA PERDONARTE LO QUE FUERA

- No, no lo merecía, y ahora que lo sabes... ¿podemos ser amigas?

- Alejate de mí, por favor - le dijo Rachel dándole la espalda a la rubia

Quinn corrió detrás de Rachel hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Cerca de donde estaban Santana y Brittany quienes se escondieron, querían ver que iba a pasar. Quinn tomó a Rachel por los hombros y la puso en contra de un coche

-¿Me vas a escuchar o no? - le dijo Quinn manteniendo su respiración cerca del rostro de Rachel

_Flashback_

_- ¿Sabes que no puedo soportar? - le decía Rachel a Quinn_

_- ¿Que cosa? - le decía mientras mantenía su respiración cerca del cuello de la morena_

_- Tu respiración cerca de mí, eso.. me mata, me encanta - le dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras la besaba_

_- ¿A sí? - dijo Quinn poniendose encima de la morena. -¿Y esto te mata? - dijo pasándo sus manos por los muslos de la morena hasta llevar sus manos debajo de su falda_

_- Oh, Quinn - dijo retorciendose mientras besaba salvajemente a su novia_

_- Bebé te deseo tanto - le dijo Quinn mientras le desabotonaba la camisa a Rachel_

_- No.. Quinn, para - dió un gemido - hay para, para, para -dijo apretándo las piernas_

_- ¿A quién le hago caso, a tus palabras o a tu cuerpo que me pide más? - dijo Quinn pasando sus dedos por el centro de Rachel_

_- No Quinn, no estoy lista - dijo abotonandose la camisa y alejandose de Quinn_

_- Anda, lo deseas tanto cómo yo, veo como aprietas las piernas cuando te beso, me deseas como yo a tí. Hay que hacerlo - dijo Quinn avalanzandose a Rachel hasta alcanzar sus pechos y los comenzó a tocar con lujuria - Vamos bebé te deseo tanto - dijo gimiendo_

_-¡Quinn!, ¿Me vas a escuchar o no?_

_Fin del Flashback_

- ¿Qué quieres que escuche? - dijo Rachel que no pudo evitar apretar un poco sus piernas, Quinn la volvía loca

Quinn notó lo que Rachel acababa de hacer y la tomó por la cintura y la puso contra el coche. - Perdoname - dijo parando para encender más a la morena

- Te perdono sólo si terminas lo que empezaste - dijo Rachel que estaba completamente exicitada

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - Dijo Quinn pasando levemente las yemas de sus dedos por los pezones erectos de la morena

- Quiero que me hagas el amor, aquí y ahora - le dijo sensualmente a Quinn en el oído, quién se volvió loca al escuchar lo que Rachel le pedía, lo que Rachel necesitaba

- Sólo necesitaba que me lo pidieras - dijo Quinn agarrando con ambas manos el trasero de la morena


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Quinn levantó a Rachel y se la llevó a una parte más apartada donde no las pudieran ver. No lo podían creer estaban a punto de tener relaciones en un estacionamiento, lo que lo hacía más sexy.

En cuanto Quinn bajó al suelo a Rachel la morena comenzó a amasarle los senos de una manera magistral

Oh Rach – dijo Quinn mientras soltaba un gemido

¿Te gusta Quinn? – dijo metiéndose un pezón de la rubia en la boca mientras lo lamía con intensidad

¿Te gustan? Son tuyos – le dijo la rubia a Rachel mientras no dejaba de tocar el trasero de Rachel, le encantaba

¿Te gusta mi trasero? – le preguntó Rachel a Quinn

Me encanta – le dijo a la morena mientras tocaba con una mano su trasero y con la otra le desabrochaba el pantalón a Rachel

Es tuyo – le dijo Rachel en un gemido

Quinn llegó hasta la tanga de Rachel – oh bebé estás tan mojada – dijo lamiéndose los labios

Así me pones tú, no sabes cómo deseo tenerte dentro de mí

Esta última frase había encendido al tope a Quinn, ¿Rachel hablando suciamente? Era lo mejor

Tus deseos son órdenes – dijo la rubia mientras recorría el cuerpo de Rachel con su lengua

Mmm – no pudo evitar decir Rachel en un gemido

La rubia llegó al abdomen de la morena y se pasó a sus muslos

Hazlo Dios mío, que me estás matando – dijo Rachel aplastando el trasero de la rubia

Quinn comenzó a subir cada vez más y más, esto estaba poniéndose intenso, Rachel comenzaba a moverse con locura y a tratar de ahogar sus gemidos, hasta que Quinn llegó a su clítoris, comenzó a lamerlo, su lengua exploró toda la intimidad de la morena

Aaaaaah – gritó Rachel mientras empujaba la cabeza de la rubia pidiéndole más

Quinn sólo reía, no quería distraerse de su trabajo

Yo Quinn, aaah – alcanzó a decir Rachel antes de venirse en la boca de Quinn

Quinn sólo saboreo los jugos de la morena y se acercó a los labios de Rachel - prueba tus jugos – le dijo a la morena que estaba rendida besándola.

Gracias Quinn – le dijo Rachel a la rubia mientras la besaba

Gracias a ti, te amo tanto – dijo abrazando a la morena que se estaba subiendo los pantalones

¿Y tú amiga? – preguntó Quinn

No lo sé- dijo Rachel sin prestarle importancia al asunto

Y- dijo Quinn dejando una pausa – ¿cuantas veces lo hiciste con ella?

Ninguna – dijo la morena ofendida – Quinn eres mi primera vez

¿Qué?, ¿es enserio? – dijo Quinn quedándose en silencio

Si, te dije que sería siempre tuya – le dijo a la rubia besándola

Pero… - se quedó la chica en silencio

¿Pero qué? – dijo la morena desconcertada mientras quitaba su cabeza del hombro de la rubia

Esto, fue algo de amigas… ¿si me entiendes?

¿QUÉ? – dijo Rachel levantándose rápidamente

Rach, no me puedo comprometer con nadie por el momento, soy una chica libre – dijo Quinn explicándose

Eres una idiota, eso es lo que eres – dijo Rachel mientras huía del lugar

Hey, si me hubieras dicho que eras virgen no lo hubiera hecho – dijo Quinn molesta

¿ahora es mi culpa?

Tú me lo pediste – le gritó Quinn

No te obligué – le gritó la morena

Rachel aceleró el paso pero no sirvió de nada, aún no sentía bien las piernas por el orgasmo que había tenido con Quinn, por lo que la rubia la alcanzó con rapidez

Hey, ya te dije, podemos ser amigas – le dijo la rubia a la morena para convencerla

VETE AL DEMONIO – le gritó Rachel a Quinn mientras le pegaba una bofetada. – no quiero saber de ti – le dijo mientras salía del lugar


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Rach, ¿a dónde vas?

A casa – contestó sin ni siquiera ver a Brittany

Pero… pensé que entraríamos – dijo la rubia decepcionada

Britt, no estoy de humor

Hey, ¿quién se carga ese humor después de tener sexo? – dijo Santana riendo

¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Rachel sonrojándose

¿Te gusta mi trasero? ¡Es tuyo! – dijo Santana burlándose de Rachel

¡Me estaban espiando! – las acusó la morena

No es mi culpa que tengas sexo en el estacionamiento, y si me preguntas, deberías de ser menos ruidosa – dijo soltando una carcajada

Muérete Santana – dijo Rachel molesta

¡Ya no peleen! - dijo Brittany poniéndose en medio de las dos chicas, una furiosa y una muriendo de la risa

Pon en paz a tu chica, y con mucho gusto dejaré de pelear

Deja de ser tan amargada, tenía la esperanza de que tu amargura se fuera cuando tuvieras sexo con tu rubiecita, pero ni así ¿tan mal estuviste? – dijo riendo

No quiero hablar de eso – dijo volteándose – me quedo si Santana promete dejar de molestarme – dijo mirando a Santana

Sólo por hoy – dijo riendo – mañana, no prometo nada

Algo es algo – dijo Rachel riendo también – necesito distraerme

¡Vamos!, que Danielle y su banda tocarán hoy ¡y se supone que ya empezaran! – dijo Brittany jalando a Santana y a Rachel de la mano para entrar, eran de las primeras personas en acomodarse para la presentación de Danielle

¿Quién es Danielle? – preguntó Rachel

Una amiga que últimamente llama mucho a Brittany – dijo Santana celosa

¿La gran Santana López está celosa? Oh Dios, esto es oro – dijo Rachel vengándose - recuerda… nada de molestar – dijo Rachel anticipándose a la latina

No, ella no está celosa, porque sabe que a la única que amo es a ella – dijo poniendo un tierno beso en los labios de su novia.

La gente ya comenzaba a llegar y se formaban. Mientras más gente había más oportunidad tenía Santana de tocar el trasero de su novia sin ver vista, quien sólo se sonrojaba y la ponía en paz riendo. Los integrantes de la banda comenzaron a salir. El baterista, dos chicas en las guitarras y un chico en el bajo.

Mira, la de la guitarra roja es Danielle – dijo Brittany saludando a la morena que estaba afinando su guitarra. La chica le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Es sexy – dijo Rachel, y en efecto, una chica con guitarra eléctrica mataba a Rachel. – muy sexy

No tanto cómo Santy – dijo Brittany besando a su novia, quién estaba bastante celosa de la guitarrista

Te amo – le dijo Santana a Brittany con ternura.

Las guitarras eléctricas comenzaron a sonar fuertemente, esa canción Rachel la conocía, la amaba. Nada mejor que cantar algo así en estos momentos. "La la" de Ashlee Simpson. Una rubia con una silueta demasiado sexy comenzó a cantar:

YOU CAN DRESS ME UP DIAMONDS

(puedes vestirme de diamantes)  
>YOU CAN DRESS ME UP IN DIRT<p>

(puedes llenarme de suciedad)  
>YOU CAN THROW ME LIKE A LINE-MAN<p>

(puedes lanzarme cómo un juez en linea)  
>I LIKE IT BETTER WHEN IT HURTS<p>

(Me gusta más cuando duele)

Oh Dios, esto es tan sexy – dijo Santana pellizcando el trasero de Brittany

OH, I HAVE WAITED HERE FOR YOU  
>I HAVE WAITED<p>

(oh he tenido que esperar tanto por tí, he esperado)

Todos estaban realmente encendidos, la cantante hacía movimientos tan sexys más cuando coqueteaba con la guitarrista Danielle. Rachel realmente se moría por mirar bien a la rubia que le había robado el corazón… a ella y al montón de chicos y chicas que estaban tan encendidos con su interpretación. Al momento de empezar el coro se acercó a Santana y comenzó a cantarle:

YOU MAKE ME WANNA LA LA

(me haces querer lala)  
>IN THE KITCHEN ON THE FLOOR<p>

(En la cocina, en el piso)  
>I´LL BE YOUR FRENCH MAID<p>

(sere tu criada francesa)

Al ver que Santana le coqueteaba también pasó al otro lado del escenario. Mientras Brittany le pegaba un codazo a su novia

¿Qué? – se quejó Santana – es la noviecita de Rachel

Rachel se quedó muda…. ¿Era eso cierto?

La rubia sexy se puso enfrente de Rachel y comenzó a cantarle:

WHERE I´LL MEET YOU AT THE DOOR

(donde te conocí en la puerta)  
>I´M LIKE AN ALLEY CAT<p>

(soy cómo cómo un lindo gatito)  
>DRINK THE MILK UP I WANT MORE<p>

(bebo la leche y quiero más)  
>YOU MAKE ME WANNA<p>

(tu me haces querer)  
>YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM<p>

(me haces querer gritar) 

Justo cuando dijo eso, hizo una mueca y una entonación que encendió más a todos que comenzaron a gritarle cosas sexys a la rubia. Rachel sólo se quedó con la boca abierta

YOU CAN MEET ME ON AN AIRPLANE

(puedes conocerme en un avión)  
>OR IN THE BACK OF THE BUS<p>

(O en la parte de atrás de un autobús  
>YOU CAN THROW ME LIKE A BOOM-A-RANG<p>

(Puedes tirarme cómo un boomerang)  
>I´LL COME BACK AND BEAT YOU UP<p>

(volveré y te golpearé)

OH, I HAVE WAITED HERE FOR YOU

(Ohh, estado esperando port í)

Le cantó a Rachel con una cara picarona que hizo sonrojar a la morena. Rachel sabía que tenía que irse, pero no quería, le estaba gustando demaciado esto

DONT, KEEP ME WAITING

(No me hagas esperar) 

WHERE I´LL MEET YOU AT THE DOOR

(donde te conocí en la puerta)  
>I´M LIKE AN ALLEY CAT<p>

(soy cómo cómo un lindo gatito)  
>DRINK THE MILK UP I WANT MORE<p>

(bebo la leche y quiero más)  
>YOU MAKE ME WANNA<p>

(tu me haces querer)  
>YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM<p>

(me haces querer gritar) 

YOU MAKE ME WANNA LA LA, LA LA LA, LA LA, LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA  
>YOU MAKE ME WANA LA LA, LA LA LA LA<br>( Me haces querer la la la la la la la la)

Terminó de cantar Quinn ovacionada por todos. Rachel la ovacionaba también

Sí que las sabes escoger Berry eh – le dijo Santana acalorada a Rachel

Calla – le dijo Rachel a Santana mientras caminaban abandonando el "área".

Brittany corrió hasta donde estaba Danielle caminando con el estuche de su guitarra y su amplificador.

Estuvieron geniales – le dijo Brittany a Danielle abrazándola

Muchísimas gracias – dijo la chica dejando su guitarra en el piso para abrazar mejor a la rubia

Ejem ejem – dijo Santana incómoda por la situación

Ah, ella es mi novia – dijo Brittany tomándole la mano a Santana – y ella es mi amiga Rachel

Oh, si te noté durante nuestro número. Fuiste la víctima de Quinn, ¿verdad?

¿La víctima? – preguntó Rachel confundida

Jajaja, te lo resumo. Hoy terminarás en su cama – dijo riendo

¿De qué hablas?

Quinn es una experta ligando, le gustaste, no siempre coquetea mucho con una sola, y cuando lo hace, termina en su cama. Es bastante buena en ello – dijo cómplicemente

Ustedes dos… ya han… - dijo Rachel sorprendida

Que si no – dijo riendo

¿Es tu pareja? ¿le permites que se acueste con otras? – dijo Rachel desconcertada

Jajaja, no para nada. Somos "amigas" muy buenas "amigas" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amigas"

Rachel se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba a las otras chicas hablar entretenidamente. ¿Cuántas "amigas" así tendría Quinn? ¿Por qué se sentía celosa si ella la acababa de mandar al diablo?

Hey chicas, ¿Qué les pareció? – dijo una chica cuya voz Rachel reconoció al instante.

Tú realmente rockeas – le dijo Santana a Quinn

Muchas gracias… Rachel, ¿qué te pareció? – dijo acercándose a la morena cada vez más

Eres… muy talentosa – dijo Rachel sin mirarla

Jajaja, ¿sólo eso?, estoy segura de que vi algo más ahí – dijo invadiendo el espacio vital de Rachel

¿Algo más?, no te entiendo – dijo la morena sin tomarle importancia

Olvídalo, si quieres podemos hablarlo en privado – dijo riendo

No gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Ouch, eso dolió – dijo bromeando

Entonces, cumplió el cometido

Jajaja, cederás Rach, cederás – le dijo sensualmente a la morena en el oído. Lo que hizo que Rachel se estremeciera. Lo único que Rachel quería en esos momentos era besar a Quinn hasta quedarse sin respiración. Pero no, fue fuerte y se negó.

No creo que tengas tanta suerte, no otra vez – le dijo desafiante

Ruda, me gusta – le dijo a Rachel coqueteando. Mientras volteaba a ver a Danielle - ¿Vienes a mi casa?... tengo unas ideas para la próxima presentación – dijo sonriéndole picaronamente a Danielle

Claro que sí – dijo la chica devolviéndole el gesto a Quinn

Nosotras nos vamos – dijo Rachel molesta

Nos vemos luego – le dijo Quinn a Rachel riendo. Le encantaba ver a Rachel celosa

Adiós – se despidieron la latina y la rubia del par de chicas que se quedaban para irse juntas.

Adiós – dijeron mientras subían al auto de Quinn


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Quinn despertó y sentada en la esquina de la cama estaba Danielle

Hey ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? – dijo tallándose los ojos

Le prometí a Britt que iría a visitarla uno de estos días – dijo poniéndose uno de sus zapatos

Voy contigo – dijo Quinn levantándose rápidamente

Hey, ¿de cuándo acá tan interesada por salir?

Tengo… asuntos pendientes por allá. Además, no me gusta que estés mucho en autobuses y esas cosas – dijo poniéndose una blusa

Bueno… si tú lo dices – dijo riendo

Rachel estaba en casa de Brittany con Santana.

Diga lo que diga, creo que ella estaba interesada en ti – dijo Brittany a Rachel que comía cereal en su mesa

Tan interesada, que se acostó con Danielle

Nadie te lo asegura – dijo Brittany

Por favor, las tres sabemos que esas dos no se iban a quedar hablando – dijo Santana riendo

¡Santana! – la calló Brittany

Yo solo digo…

Santana fue interrumpida por golpes a la puerta

¿Quién rayos será? – dijo Santana indignada, no le gustaba que la interrumpieran

Iré a ver – dijo Brittany poniendo un dulce beso en los labios de la latina. Santana podía ser muy ruda. Pero los besos de Brittany siempre la calmaban, la hacían otra. En ocasiones la hacían sonrojarse

Brittany caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió

¿Danielle? – dijo abrazándola – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Te prometí una visita, además, le cayeron muy bien a alguien que también quiso acompañarme

Cuando Danielle dijo eso Rachel que estaba de espaldas a la puerta volteó rápidamente. Ahí estaba: Quinn

Calma, calma – pensó Rachel. Hizo la cara más relajada que pudo y siguió comiendo cereal

¿Quién se cree para venir a visitar a mi novia cuando se le da la gana? – dijo Santana que seguía sin soportar a Danielle

Cálmate Santana, a lo mejor y sólo vinieron a saludar – dijo Rachel nerviosa

Brittany acompañada de Danielle y Quinn caminaban hacia las chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa

Hola – saludó Danielle poniendo un beso en la mejilla de cada una de las chicas sentadas en la mesa

Hola – dijo Rachel sonriéndole a Danielle.

Santana se limitó sólo a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Lo que provocó una cara de desaprobación por parte de su novia

Hola – saludó Quinn besando también las mejillas de las chicas. Pero al momento de besar la de Rachel se quedó paralizada. El olor de la morena era delicioso. Quería quedarse así todo el día. Pero se separó riendo al sentir la respiración agitada de Rachel - ¿te sientes bien? – le dijo bromeando

De maravilla – dijo Rachel sin mirarla

Está bien – dijo Quinn coqueteando a Rachel

Podría estar mejor – le dijo Rachel a Quinn mordiéndose el labio

Santana se sorprendió, por el comentario de Rachel. ¿No se supone que se daría a respetar? Quinn se mordió el labio también ¿Rachel quería jugar? "Perfecto" – pensó la rubia. Mientras se sentaba a un lado de Rachel

¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? – le dijo Quinn a Rachel en el oído

No lo sé – dijo coquetamente

Quinn sonrió y puso atención a lo que decían las chicas. Estaban hablando las cinco muy entradas en el tema. Cuando Quinn sintió una mano en su muslo. Y… se sonrojó. Quinn no lo podía creer. Ella, ¿la gran Quinn Fabray estaba sonrojada?

Quinn solo volteó a ver a Rachel quien sólo sonreía. - _¿Qué?, ¿cree que puede más que yo? Para nada _– pensó la rubia poniendo su mano un poco más arriba de lo que estaba la de Rachel. Rachel sólo sonrió.

_¿Qué? ¿Nada? ¡Ni siquiera se sonrojó un poco!_ – pensó Quinn

Si me permiten, iré a tomar un poco de aire – dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn

Te acompaño – dijo Quinn sonriendo

Santana miró a Rachel con cara de "¿qué rayos estás haciendo?". Rachel sólo le sonrió cómplicemente a Santana.

Rachel salió y se recargó en la pared. Quinn llegó por atrás y le mordió la oreja con suavidad, haciendo que la morena lo disfrutara

Rachel sólo dejó que Quinn hiciera su trabajo.

Me encantas – le decía Quinn mientras la tocaba – cómo no tienes una idea

Mmm – sólo decía Rachel

Quinn sintió que algo faltaba ahí. Rachel normalmente cuando Quinn hacía ese tipo de cosas le decía "te amo" o al menos "bebé". Pero ahora eso era diferente Rachel no estaba pensando en Quinn, sólo pensaba que la tocaban

¿Te gusta bebé? ¿Quieres que siga? – insistió Quinn pasando sus manos por el trasero de Rachel

Ajam – dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos

Quinn paró. No podía hacerlo de esa manera. Estaba acostumbrada con las demás… pero cuando lo hacía con Rachel las cosas eran diferentes, Rachel le decía cosas hermosas… y ahora se estaba comportando cómo una del montón

¿Estás bien? – dijo Quinn esperando una reacción de Rachel

Sí… ¿por qué la pregunta?

Te siento… un poco… rara

¿rara? – dijo Rachel riendo

Si, distante – dijo Quinn tratando de descifrar a la morena

Me estás toqueteando… ¿quieres que hable del clima?

Quinn la miró incrédula.

No me refería a eso

Entonces… ¿a qué?

No estás siendo tú, digo, no dices nada

Jajaja, insisto. Si quieres hablo del clima – dijo riendo

¡No me refiero a eso! – dijo Quinn exaltada – ¿en quién pensabas?

Cómo si en realidad te interesara – dijo mordiendo el labio de la rubia

Ok, este juego ya no me está gustando en lo absoluto. ¿En quién rayos pensabas? ¿no me vas a decir?

¿Estás celosa? – dijo Rachel riendo

Jamás – dijo besando a Rachel. No podía creerlo. En efecto estaba celosa. ¿en quién pensaría la morena?

Quinn levantó a Rachel y comenzó a tocarla con locura. Cuando de pronto escucharon que alguien les decía:

Ejem ¿interrumpo? – dijo Santana

De hecho – dijo Quinn un poco molesta

No, para nada – dijo Rachel cómo si nada estuviera pasando

En ese caso, Rach, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Santana, y no era una petición, era una orden

Lo que tú digas – dijo Rachel caminando hacia la latina

¿Me vas a dejar aquí, así nada más? – dijo la rubia incrédula

Rachel volvió a un lado de Quinn y le susurró.

Nos vemos en tu casa a las 9:00

Cómo tú digas – le dijo Quinn aún molesta y mirando con la peor de las miradas a Santana

La latina y la morena desaparecieron de la vista de Quinn, quién optó por volver con Brittany y Danielle

¿Qué pasó Santana? – dijo Rachel preocupada

¿Qué te pasa a ti?, ¿no te ibas a dar a respetar?

Estoy jugando su juego Santana. Una cucharada de su propia medicina – dijo mirando al vacío

Estás jugando con fuego

Y no me voy a quemar, cálmate

No quiero que te lastimen Rachel – dijo Santana preocupada

No lo hará, no más de lo que ya me ha lastimado

¿Y qué es lo próximo que harás?

Iré hoy a su casa, quiero que me comiences a mandar mensajes desde tu celular. Ya te registré cómo Amanda

¿Amanda? ¿La quieres poner celosa?

¿Celosa? ¡No, para nada! Somos amigas, no tiene por qué ponerse celosa – dijo Rachel con despecho

La amas, muchísimo – dijo Santana riendo

No lo sé, sólo quiero que ella sienta lo que yo siento justo ahora

Esto es una locura – dijo Santana riendo

No lo es, verás que todo funcionará – dijo jalando a la latina para que caminaran hacia donde estaban las otras chicas reunidas platicando


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Las dos morenas entraron a la sala de estar, donde estaban charlando Brittany y Danielle muy entretenidamente, cosa que hizo que Santana apretara los puños.

Calma – le dijo Rachel en voz baja

Santana sólo asintió y fue con su chica quién rápidamente le hizo un campo a su lado. Santana le dio un tierno beso y se unió a la charla. Quinn por otro lado estaba pensativa. Cuando Rachel entró ni siquiera la miró. La morena sólo llegó y se sentó a su lado

¿Está todo bien?

Si – dijo la rubia sin mirarla

¿Estás molesta conmigo? – dijo Rachel haciendo una cara de niña inocente

Tal vez – dijo Quinn

Rachel comenzaba a desesperarse, no entendía a la rubia.

¿Estás molesta conmigo? – insistió coquetamente

Podría ser – trató de ignorar el coqueteo de Rachel

Dime que podría hacer para contentarte – dijo Rachel mientras ponía su mano en la entrepierna de Quinn

Quinn no pudo más y se levantó y se fue rápidamente a la cocina, Rachel la siguió y al entrar a la cocina cerró la puerta con seguro. Santana observó con atención y asintió mientras escuchaba la charla de sus acompañantes.

¿A qué estás jugando Rachel? – la cuestionó Quinn

No lo sé, ¿a qué estás jugando tú? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa cruzando las piernas.

¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?

Quería más privacidad - dijo Rachel sonriendo

¿Privacidad?

Si, digo, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? – se mordió el labio

Estás jugando con fuego Rachel Berry, te vas a quemar – le advirtió

Entonces, incéndiame – la incitó la morena mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios invitando a la rubia a que se acercara

Quinn se acercó a la mesa y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las piernas de Rachel, que estaban cruzadas sobre la mesa.

¿Dónde está inocente Berry? – preguntó Quinn haciendo círculos con la yema de su dedo índice sobre una de las piernas de Rachel

Mira lo que hiciste con ella – Dijo Rachel apretando las piernas, en realidad lo estaba disfrutando

Y podría saber ¿qué hice contigo?

Probé lo que es divertirse, y ahora no quiero dejar de hacerlo – dijo tomando las manos de la rubia y colocándolas en sus pechos

Entonces, déjame mostrarte que nadie se divierte cómo yo – dijo Quinn devorando el cuello de Rachel

Rachel hizo el cuello para atrás para que Quinn pudiera realizar mejor su trabajo. Quinn besaba salvajemente a Rachel y la toqueteaba cómo loca. Rachel tomó el control y puso a Quinn en el suelo. La morena puso uno de sus muslos en medio de las piernas de Quinn, lo que hizo que la rubia lanzara un gemido de placer.

Shh – le dijo Rachel poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia – nos van a escuchar – y bajó su dedo índice por el cuello de la rubia y bajó hasta pasarlo por sus pechos y continuó bajando hasta llegar a su vientre. Quinn sólo se retorció ahogando su gemido

¡Dios! Me encantas Rachel Berry – le dijo la rubia amasándole los pechos a la morena

Rachel rió y se abalanzó hacia los labios de Quinn mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón para poder acceder a la tanga de la rubia. Una vez que había llegado a ella comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la rubia por encima de la misma.

Vaya que estás mojada – dijo Rachel mientras continuaba tocando la intimidad de la rubia

Mmm, sigue así, que me encanta – dijo Quinn que jamás había disfrutado el sexo cómo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

Las chicas sintieron cómo algo vibraba intensamente.

Mi teléfono – dijo Rachel separándose lentamente de la rubia

¿Qué haces? ¡No contestes! – dijo Quinn quitándole el celular de las manos

Es importante, tu sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo – dijo poniendo las manos de la rubia en sus pechos

No puedo, hasta que dejes el celular – dijo Quinn quitando sus manos de los pechos de Rachel

No entiendo por qué te molesta – dijo la morena riendo

Estás teniendo sexo conmigo, si no piensas en mí al menos podrías ponerme atención – dijo la rubia molesta

¿Sigues con que no pienso en ti? – la miró coquetamente

Sigues sin decirme en quién piensas – dijo la rubia levantándose

¿Le preguntas a Danielle en quién piensa cuando lo está haciendo contigo?

No – dijo Quinn sin comprender

Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces conmigo?

No es lo mismo Rachel – dijo Quinn sin mirarla

Claro que lo es, somos amigas cómo lo eres con Danielle, no veo la diferencia.

¿Estás aceptando mi propuesta? – dijo Quinn sonriendo

Creí que lo habías notado – dijo besándola

Las dos chicas volvieron al clímax anterior cuando el celular de Rachel volvió a sonar

¿Bueno? – dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras Quinn le besaba el cuello

Rachel, estoy afuera, ¿necesitas ayuda? – dijo Santana

¿Amanda? – dijo Rachel haciendo el cuello para atrás del placer que le estaba provocando Quinn

Oh, ya entiendo, ¿que se supone que tengo que decir?

Esta noche estoy ocupada, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Qué asco me das Berry – dijo Santana riendo

No te molestes, sabes que eres la número uno – dijo Rachel coquetamente

En cuanto escuchó esa frase Quinn paró. Tomó el celular de Rachel y contestó

Ella está muy ocupada, está teniendo sexo conmigo – dijo Quinn para provocar a la otra chica

Lo sé, pero mañana es mía – dijo Santana haciendo una mueca de asco mientras decía eso

Rachel le arrebató el celular a Quinn

Nos vemos – dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono - ¿qué te pasa?

¿Qué te pasa a ti?, ¿estabas haciéndolo conmigo y quedando con aquella?

No veo por qué te molesta, haces lo mismo

Quinn se quedó muda, era cierto, pero ella era ella. Rachel era diferente, odiaba la idea de que fuera de alguien más

Entonces es eso, tienes celos de las demás – dijo Quinn arqueando las cejas

Para nada, sólo me da más libertad. Lo que parece es que tú estás celosa – dijo mordiéndose el labio

¿Celosa?, por Dios, no sabes con quién estás hablando Rachel

Claro que sí lo sé. Por eso te digo qué estás celosa

Para nada, sólo amigas – dijo Quinn riendo – muy buenas amigas

Me parece perfecto, sólo… no te enamores de mí – dijo Rachel riendo

Lo mismo digo – dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel para besarla

Rachel se hizo a un lado

Ya es tarde, las chicas ya deben saber que tenemos algo por aquí

Y ¿qué? – dijo Quinn sin entender

Nada, es sólo que ya no tengo ganas de hacerlo – dijo Rachel cómo si fuera obvio

Cómo sea – dijo Quinn muriéndose por dentro – nos vemos en mi casa a las 9. Ahora si nadie interrumpirá – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Nadie – dijo mordiéndole el labio a Quinn

Las chicas salieron de la cocina y no encontraron a las chicas en la sala de estar. Las buscaron hasta que escucharon unas voces afuera de la casa. Eran ellas. Rache y Quinn salieron de la casa para reunirse con sus amigas

Al fin se les ocurrió salir – dijo Danielle riendo - ¿no podemos ir?

Claro, vámonos – dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel confidentemente

Que les vaya bien – dijo Rachel devolviéndole el gesto a Quinn

Quinn se dio cuenta que Rachel las miraba y le agarró el trasero a Danielle quién se sonrojó.

Hey, nos están viendo

¿Y qué? – dijo Quinn riendo

No tienes remedio Fabray – dijo entrando al coche

Rachel seguía mirando el coche.

Idiota – susurró

Calma, lo hizo para darte celos. Eso es algo ¿no crees? – dijo Santana dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a la morena

¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? – preguntó Brittany interesada

Nada –contestaron las chicas riendo

Lo voy a descubrir – dijo Brittany riendo

Rachel se despidió de sus amigas para ir a su casa. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría esa tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Rachel estaba en su casa recostada con el televisor encendido, su atención no estaba realmente en la programación, le gustaba tenerla encendida para no sentirse sola. Miró el reloj 8:16 PM. No pensaba ir con Quinn hasta que la rubia la llamara, esto era tan desesperante, en realidad quería ir con Quinn, pero ella debía de tener fuerza de voluntad.

Hasta que me llame – se dijo a si misma mientras suspiraba.

Quinn estaba sentada en su sofá, había recogido las cosas de su casa, las había puesto en orden. No quería que Rachel viera el desastre que normalmente era su casa. Estaba acomodando unos retratos cuando se quedó pensando

¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Fabray? Jamás te habías puesto así por nadie – volviendo a desacomodar los retratos tratando de así, sentirse menos tonta por estar algo nerviosa por la llegada de Rachel

La rubia miró el reloj 8:45

¿Qué se cree? – dijo tomando su teléfono y marcando impulsivamente el número de Rachel

Un timbre… dos timbres y Quinn estaba a punto de colgar sintiéndose estúpida por estar marcándole a Rachel cuando una voz dulce contestó

¿Bueno?

¿Rachel?

¿Quinn? ¿qué pasó? –dijo Rachel tratando de sonar relajada

Lo mismo digo, ¿no ibas a venir? – dijo dudando

Oh, lo olvidé por completo – mintió

Bueno, sólo quería saber si estabas bien – dijo Quinn con dolor ¿cómo podía olvidarlo?

Si lo estoy, perfectamente, voy para allá

No es necesario – dijo fríamente

Claro que sí, yo cumplo mi palabra. Voy en camino – dijo saliendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Quinn pensaba en ella. _"Calma Berry, tienes que ser fría, fría" _se repitió a si misma cuando bajaba del taxi

Tomó un respiro y tocó la puerta de Quinn. La chica abrió rápidamente

Ah, pensé que no vendrías – dijo haciéndole un gesto a Rachel para que pasara

Te dije que vendría – dijo mientras miraba todo a su alrededor – linda casa

Gracias – dijo un poco incómoda por la situación – _"por Dios, soy Quinn Fabray, no temo a nadie y nada me pone nerviosa" – _dijo la rubia a si misma – pero quiero que le des un vistazo a mi habitación – dijo tomando a Rachel por la cintura

Me encantaría – dijo Rachel siguiendo a Quinn hasta su habitación

Rachel entró a la habitación de la rubia mirando como esta cerraba la puerta. En cuanto Quinn se dio la vuelta para seguir con Rachel, la morena la atrapó contra la pared. Quinn sólo sonrió y se dejó besar por la morena. Quien la besaba con pasión, con necesidad. Quinn tiró a Rachel a la cama y comenzó a pasar su mano por la entrepierna de la morena.

Me vas a pagar el haberme hecho esperar tanto – dijo riendo

La rubia le quitó el pantalón a la morena y la tanga también. Comenzó a recorrer los muslos de Rachel con su lengua, la morena hacía movimientos leves mientras gemía. Cuando Quinn llegó a la parte íntima de la morena está no pudo evitar gritar "Quinn" lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia que le excitaba tanto que Rachel gimiera su nombre. Pasó a su clítoris y comenzó a besarlo, acariciarlo

Oh Dios Quinn… te amo…. Te amo – dijo Rachel sin pensar lo que decía

Quinn no tuvo idea de por qué, pero cuando Rachel dijo que la amaba cierta felicidad la había inundado. Sólo quería complacer a la morena, así que rápidamente puso su lengua sobre el clítoris de Rachel y comenzó a saborearlo. Rachel se movía constantemente de adelante hacia atrás mientras gemía y gemía

Oh… rayos… Quinn… si, si soy tuya – dijo para que Quinn acelerara el procedimiento que tanto la estaba matando.

Quinn aceleró su lengua, pero siempre con delicadeza seguía jugando con la intimidad de la morena. Hasta que Rachel paró bruscamente sus movimientos constantes, se había venido en la boca de la rubia.

Rachel tomaba un poco de aire cuando sintió que Quinn se acomodaba a su lado. Rachel entendió el mensaje y comenzó a imitar lo que había hecho la rubia, pero esta vez, con sus dedos comenzó a masturbar a la rubia quién estaba muy mojada y sudando.

Dame más vamos, más – gritó Quinn suplicante

¿Eres una zorrita sabías eso? – dijo Rachel que sabía que a Quinn la excitaba que hablara suciamente

Si, lo soy, soy tu zorra, soy tu puta – dijo mientras se tocaba los pechos con locura

Rachel rió y con su otra mano metió dos dedos en la vagina de Quinn.

Ahh – sólo se escuchó el grito de Quinn lo que hizo que Rachel acelerara el ritmo que llevaba sobre el clítoris de la rubia y con la otra mano metió otro dedo.

Estás tan mojada – dijo mientras movía sus dedos dentro de la rubia hasta que esta se vino. Rachel levantó sus dedos con la humedad de Quinn y los lamió sensualmente.

Oh Rachel, no tenía idea de que podías hacer eso – dijo respirando rápidamente

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía – dijo tumbándose a un lado de la rubia.

Una vez que recuperó el aliento, Rachel se comenzó a vestir de nuevo

¿Qué haces?, es tarde

Si lo sé, por eso me voy, antes de que sea más tarde

Acabas de decir que me amas, ¿y te vas cómo una completa idiota después de que tuvimos sexo?

Estábamos teniendo sexo, no sabía lo que decía – mintió

No es cierto, no te mientas – puso a Rachel contra la pared – tú no eres así, tú me amas, no quieres admitirlo – dijo respirando difícilmente

Tú también lo dijiste, entonces tú también me amas – dijo Rachel retando a Quinn

Quinn se quedó en silencio, "¿si la amaba?, era cierto, si la amaba, pero no podía dejar que Rachel la pusiera nerviosa, ¡Por Dios! Ella era Quinn Fabray, ella no se enamoraba, ella no necesitaba a las chicas, las chicas la necesitaban a ella"

No digas idioteces, no lo decía por ti, a estas horas puedes correr peligro en la calle – dijo evitando ver el rostro de Rachel que se había deformado por completo

Soy bastante grande para cuidarme sola – dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras

¿Estás enojada?, por Dios, dijimos que seríamos amigas, ¿no? – dijo Quinn alcanzándola

Si, somos amigas, ahora si me lo permites, "amiga" me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo tomando el picaporte de la puerta

Las amigas duermen juntas, ¿no? – dijo Quinn acercando a Rachel hacia ella de la cintura para besarla

Tienes razón – dijo acercándose más a Quinn – pero las amigas no se besan en los labios – dijo separándose de la rubia

Jajaja, déjame entiendo, tenemos sexo, ¿pero no nos besamos? – dijo riendo

Ah ese pequeño detalle – rió – no te preocupes, nos olvidamos del sexo y felices amigas otra vez – dijo con odio en las palabras

Perdiste, te enamoraste – trató de arreglar la situación

Tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, dejo el juego – salió azotando la puerta y prácticamente corriendo, dejando a Quinn parada en la puerta, con un montón de dudas, e impotencia. Claro, ella deseaba correr detrás de Rachel, decirle que no le dejara, que la amaba, pero algo se lo impedía. Orgullo puro.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel esperaba en la calle por un taxi, cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Era un grupo de vándalos que le gritaban piropos. Ni siquiera quiso mirarlos. Estaba nerviosa, rogándole a Dios por que pasara un maldito taxi.

No te hagas del rogar – dijo un chico de voz gruesa y seguido de eso se escucharon carcajadas de sus acompañantes.

Rachel caminó rápidamente una cuadra, dos cuadras… cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la tercera sintió el contacto de una mano callosa y sucia en su brazo.

¿Por qué corres?

Déjame – dijo Rachel desesperada al borde del llanto

A mí me gusta correr… me en ti – dijo el vándalo con voz de pervertido

Qué asco, déjeme

La morena le propinó un golpe en medio de las piernas al vago y corrió, no quiso saber más, corrió y corrió hasta que tropezó y calló. Cuando quiso levantarse no pudo. Se había torcido el pié

Maldita suerte – se quejó Rachel tratando de levantarse. Cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la levantaba – aléjate – gritó Rachel al chico que la había levantado

Hey, sólo quiero ayudar, mira, mi nombre es Zac, aquél es mi auto, me gustaría llevarte a tu casa, si lo necesitas

No gracias, soy muy capaz de irme sola en taxi – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ok, entonces, espero contigo, una dama no debería de estar sola a estas horas en la calle – dijo recargándose en la pared junto a Rachel que se moría del frío

Haz lo que quieras – dijo Rachel sin darle importancia

Gracias – dijo mostrando su sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes – y me acabas de dejar hacer lo que yo quiera, y lo que quiero es prestarte mi chamarra – dijo quitándose su chamarra

Gracias – dijo sonrojándose

Se quedaron en silencio. El chico había sido descubierto por Rachel mirándola. Rachel se había sonrojado por completo.

¡Maldita puta! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Qué te voy a dar lo que te mereces!

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Zac preocupado

Ese tipo, le pegué un golpe por que se quiso propasar conmigo, pero te juro que no soy nada de lo que él dice – Rachel estaba realmente asustada

Te creo, no te preocupes, si se acerca aquí se va a arrepentir – apretó los puños

Cada vez los gritos se escuchaban más y más cerca hasta que se vio la silueta del vago que se acercaba corriendo cuando vio a Rachel

Sabía que te iba a encontrar – dijo con odio

Zac se puso en frente de Rachel y miró con desprecio al sujeto

Acércate y te golpeo

¿Es tu novia?, señorita – rió

No es tu problema – dijo pegándole un puñetazo en el estómago

El vago le devolvió el golpe a Zac en los labios, que comenzaron a sangrar. Entonces, molesto lo tiró al piso de un puñetazo. Cuando quiso levantarse, Zac puso su pié en el estómago del otro chico.

Discúlpate

Convénceme – dijo el vago escupiéndole.

Zac apretó más el pié hasta que vio la cara de horror que tenía Rachel al ver la escena. Entonces dejó de pisar al tipo y le dijo con furia

No te mato porque aquí hay una señorita aquí, pero la vuelves a molestar y no respondo

Rachel miraba a Zac endiosada, nadie jamás la había defendido de esa manera. El chico tomó a Rachel de la mano con delicadeza.

Aunque no quieras, te llevo a tu casa

La chica asintió y subió al coche. El coche era asombroso, Rachel no sabía realmente nada de coches, pero sin duda, el de Zac debió de costarle una fortuna

¿Y a donde te llevo? – preguntó Zac

Rachel le dio la dirección y llegaron rápidamente.

¿No quieres pasar?, tengo un botiquín, tus labios no dejan de sangrar

No te preocupes, puedo curarme yo solo, ten una buena noche – dijo sonriéndole a la morena

Por favor – insistió – no quiero estar sola – dijo con dolor

Está bien – dijo el chico, que con el poco tiempo que tenía de conocer a Rachel no podía negarle nada a la inocente chica – solo no abuses sexualmente de mí – dijo serio

Rachel soltó una carcajada- Haré lo posible

Entraron a la casa y Rachel checó su teléfono que tenía el botón rojo parpadeando, que indicaba que tenía llamadas perdidas. Miró el número: 6 llamadas de Quinn. Rachel suspiró y dejó el teléfono en su base. Caminó hacia la cocina y tomó el botiquín. Se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba el chico mirando televisión. Cuando escuchó a Rachel llegar la miró y sonrió.

Ya me vi el labio – dijo riendo

Perdona, si no fuera por mí, nada de esto te hubiera pasado – dijo sentándose a un lado del chico

No, nada de eso, se ven más besables – bromeó

Rachel soltó una carcajada mientras le ponía alcohol en los labios. Zac frunció el ceño.

¿Duele? – rió Rachel

Un poco – dijo mirando el rostro de la morena. Él podía describirla con una sola palabra "angelical"

Perdona – dijo Rachel acercándose inconscientemente hacia el chico

Zac terminó con la distancia que separaba a sus labios y la besó tiernamente, el beso tomaba forma rápidamente. Pero Rachel se separó

No, no puedo… - dijo sentándose

No contará como abuso sexual – rió para destensar la situación

Perdona, es solo… que siento que te estoy utilizando

Pues si me vas a usar de esa manera, no me importaría en lo absoluto

El comentario hizo reír a Rachel.

Estoy enamorada de alguien más – dijo derramando un par de lágrimas

Al parecer un estúpido – dijo levantándose

Totalmente, pero no puedo dejar de amar a esa persona con todo mi corazón – dijo sentándose – será mejor que te vayas

Claro, lo que digas – dijo un poco decepcionado - ¿podré verte luego?

Claro que sí – dijo despidiendo a su nuevo amigo

Zac se fue y Rachel se quedó en su sala. Mirando el teléfono, ¿para qué le habría llamado Quinn? Estuvo tentada a llamarla, pero no lo hizo, no quería quedar en ridículo.

¿Por qué me haces esto Quinn? – dijo llorando

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rachel checó la llamada: Quinn. Dejó que el teléfono sonara tres veces, aunque lo tenía en la mano, no quería sonar desesperada

¿Qué pasó?

Yo… sólo quería saber cómo estabas – dijo Quinn entrecortadamente, también había estado llorando

Bastante bien – mintió la morena

Quería discúlpame – bajó la voz

¿Una vez más?

Si, una vez más

No te creo – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – no vuelvas a buscarme, no más

Rachel… yo – alcanzó a decir Quinn cuando Rachel colgó.

Dejó el teléfono en la base y se recostó en el sofá

No me harás sufrir más, no más Quinn Fabray


	9. Chapter 9

Si, Rachel, te quería decir… no, no, no- se corrigió a sí mismo – te quería pedir… ¿pedir? ¡Qué rayos! No, no… te quería invitar a cenar… si así así – Zac tomó una bocanada de aire y tocó la puerta que tenía en frente

Escuchó un ruido. Rachel se acercaba a abrir la puerta. Tomó otra bocanada de aire y te tronó los dedos

¡Hey! – dijo Rachel emocionada de ver a Zac de nuevo, no lo había visto en unos tres días, en los que no salía de su casa ni contestaba las trecientas mil llamadas de Quinn ¿para qué quería romperle el corazón de nuevo? ¿no tenía suficiente acaso?

Hola Rachel – hizo su sonrisa de conquistador – amm quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a cenar hoy – dijo nervioso, sabía que la morena lo batearía, sabía que el corazón de Rachel no le pertenecía, pero tenía que ganárselo de alguna manera. El sabor de los labios de la morena seguía en los suyos, el aroma de Rachel lo inundaba aún, habían pasado tres días y no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Y si no se arriesgaba no iba a poder seguir pensando en ese beso que le robaba el sueño.

Yo… Zac – dijo Rachel sorprendida, la había tomado por sorpresa

Uff – hizo una mueca que daba risa tan solo de verla – no sé si quiera escucharlo

Rachel rió, Zac era extremadamente tierno, y todo un caballero… ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a él que se preocupaba por ella? De alguna manera tenía que dejar de pensar en Quinn, ¿Y qué mejor manera que saliendo con más personas? Además Quinn debería estar reposando en los brazos de una de sus "amigas". La idea hizo que Rachel apretara los puños

Zac miró a Rachel perturbada y frunció el ceño

Calma, no importa, perdona no sabía que te molestaría – dijo al ver los puños cerrados de Rachel

No, en lo absoluto – dijo sonriendo – ¿hoy en la noche entonces?

Si – dijo titubeando que aún no se la creía. – si – dijo más seguro – paso por ti a las 8:00 – Zac caminó hacia su coche haciendo el típico pasito de celebración. No lo podía creer.

Hey supéralo – Danielle se acercó y abrazó a Quinn que se levantaba de la cama

Ayer estuviste llamándole todo el día, si quisiera hablar contigo ya lo hubiera hecho – le quitó el celular de las manos

Solo quiero que me escuche – intentó débilmente quitarle el teléfono a Danielle

¿Qué quieres decirle? ¿Qué la extrañas? ¿Qué la amas?

No… no lo sé – Quinn no comprendía a que se refería o a donde quería llegar Danielle con estas preguntas

No la lastimes más, es lo único que le has hecho desde que la conociste – le dio su teléfono

Danielle, tu no entiendes – comenzó a jugar con el teléfono entre sus manos

No Quinn, la que no entiende eres tú, si la amas tanto, ¿por qué fuiste a buscarme anoche para que viniera a hacerlo contigo?

Quinn se quedó callada

Eso es lo que pensé – negó con la cabeza

Yo… estaba enojada, y triste, te necesitaba

Pudimos haber hablado, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos, cuando podíamos estar en una habitación sin tener sexo – rió

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sin entender

Podemos ser amigas, yo no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Rachel… haciéndote esto a ti

¿Haciéndome esto? – la miró confundida

Rachel y tú pelearon por que ella está celosa, celosa de mí, o celosa de cualquier chica que te pretenda

Sí, pero yo… yo no creo que ella me ame tanto, digo, ¿quién podría amarme después de todo lo que le he hecho?

Ella Quinn… ella, te ama y está celosa de las demás, porque te quiere para ella, no quiere compartirte, y mientras yo no me haga a un lado, ustedes no podrán estar juntas – le sonrió y le tomó la mano

¿También te he hecho daño a ti verdad? Por eso quieres alejarte de mí – soltó una lágrima

No llores – un lágrima corrió por su mejilla – llegué a amarte Quinn, a soportar a todas y cada una de las chicas con las que te acostabas, porque sabía que al final, sería yo a quién llamarías de nuevo a tus brazos – dijo sollozando

Oh Danielle, cuánto daño te he hecho – la abrazó – perdóname, esto no tiene que ser así

Si, y lo va a ser. Yo nunca te había visto así por una chica, nunca te había visto llorar por una chica. Y por ella te apuesto a que lloras a mares

Si, lo hago – bajó la mirada avergonzada

¿Ves? La amas, toda mi vida hubiera deseado que esas lágrimas las lloraras por mí, que te molestara cuando vieras que estaba con alguien más, pero simplemente yo no era la indicada Quinn – le tomó la barbilla

Perdóname – la abrazó

Nada de pedir perdón – se secó las lágrimas – ahora ve por tu chica, y es de noche, debes de enseñarle que puedes estar en una habitación con ella sin pensar en sexo. Bueno, sé que no puedes – ambas rieron – pero hazle creer que lo haces

Danielle… gracias

No hay por qué, ahora, sacaré mi trasero de aquí, para que te cambies pronto, nos vemos Fabray – Danielle se fue, salió de la vista de la rubia

Quinn se secó las lágrimas. Gracias a Danielle se dio cuenta de que amaba a Rachel, y ella sabía que Rachel la amaba también, la morena se lo había dicho en distintas ocasiones. Hoy iría a su casa, pero sin dudas, no iba a ser como siempre, Quinn le iba a demostrar que la amaba, que estaba dispuesta a cambiar por ella, y tenía que decírselo ese mismo día, no podía esperar más. Necesitaba a Rachel, mirarla, y si las cosas se daban: besarla. Pero no relaciones, no más hasta que la morena la incitara… como sea le iba a mostrar que había madurado. Quinn sonrió en el espejo, y vio en él la seguridad que necesitaba para partir. Arrancó su coche y manejó hasta la casa de Rachel.

Rachel estaba nerviosa, ya eran las 6:30. Iba a salir con un chico… con Zac, no sabía si las cosas iban a funcionar, pero, tenía que tomar el riesgo. No iba a quedarse estancada con Quinn para toda la vida, además, Zac se lo merecía, la había salvado y era un amor con ella… Rachel fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta. ¡Dios! Era muy temprano!, lo bueno es que ya estaba lista. Se acomodó el cabello, respiró hondamente, puso su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y su sonrisa se borró lentamente

Hola – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tímida

¿Qué haces aquí?

Te ves muy hermosa, bueno, no es que nunca te veas así, te ves más ahor… - Quinn fue interrumpida

¿Qué haces aquí? – insistió

Yo… he venido… - respiró – te necesito Rach, nada es lo mismo sin ti, y sé que no te merezco, pero quiero que sepas que cambiaré por ti. haré lo que me pidas

¿Por qué me haces esto? – dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño

Porque te amo, y no voy a descansar hasta que me perdones. Te amo – tomó una de las manos de Rachel y la puso en medio de las suyas. - no volveré a herirte, moriría antes de hacerlo

¿Y qué más? ¿Te irás de aquí porque no quiero tener sexo contigo y lo harás con Danielle o una chica que conozcas en la calle? – le escupió las palabras con odio

No, ella y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver… ella me hizo ver que te amo y no te quiero perder

¿Entonces las demás personas tienen que hacerte ver lo que sientes por mí para que lo sepas? ¡Dios! – estaba dispuesta a entrar a su casa cuando Quinn la jaló del brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo

Deja de quejarte y bésame, ambas sabemos que deseas hacerlo

No supieron cuál de las dos había besado a quién, pero no importaba. Ambas entraron a la casa de Rachel. Quinn se detuvo un poco, sin dejar de besar a Rachel, y cerró la puerta. La tiró sobre el sofá y siguió besándola.

Te amo Rach, en serio lo hago – dijo sobre los labios de Rachel – perdóname

Cállate y sigue besándome – ordenó Rachel con una sonrisa mientras alborotaba el cabello de Quinn quién estaba sobre ella con su mano en las piernas de Rachel.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Quinn no les tomó importancia y siguió besando a la morena. Pero Rachel se levantó con los ojos como platos cuando los golpes se hacían más insistentes.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Quinn sin entender por qué Rachel se ponía tan nerviosa

Shh – le puso el dedo índice en los labios – espera, vuelvo – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta mientras Quinn la seguía con la mirada. ¡Dios, que bien se veía Rachel con ese vestido corto, sus piernas lucían espectacularmente! La rubia se mordió el labio para reprimir esos pensamientos que la obligaban a arrancarle ese vestido del cuerpo y hacerla suya de nuevo

Rachel se miró en el espejo acomodándose el cabello. Los golpes volvieron a sonar

Voy – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Suspiró y la abrió

¡Hey! – dijo Zac dándole un ramo de flores – sé que está medio pasado de moda –rió – pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que te verías hoy, y pues – tragó saliva – quise dártelas… pero no son ni la mitad de hermosas cómo tú – le sonrió.

Zac se veía guapísimo, tanto que Rachel llegó a morderse el labio y un montón de perversiones le llegaron a la cabeza… producto de Quinn. La chica rió

Gracias Zac- lo miró y sintió remordimiento, ahí estaba ese chico, con quién había quedado de ir a cenar, pero no podía hacerlo, justo antes de abrir la puerta estaba a punto de hacerlo con Quinn, no le parecía justo para ninguno de los dos – pero no puedo salir hoy, tuve un inconveniente

Quinn se enfadó de esperar a Rachel y se asomó para ver qué es lo que hacía la morena. Y ahí estaba ella hablando con un chico, bastante guapo, debía de admitir. Claro, para él se había vestido así Rachel.

¿Es en serio? – preguntó desilusionado y la eterna sonrisa de su cara se fue – digo, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? – la miró con ternura

No, nada, perdóname Zac – le tocó la mejilla

No importa, sabes, de todos modos aún dudaba que esta cita fuera real – dijo tratando de sonreír

Lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada también. Rachel lo miró y le levantó el rostro, le contorneó los labios con su dedo índice y acto seguido, lo besó. No fue un beso pasional, fue un beso tierno lento.

Zac estaba sonrojado. La situación era incómoda. Quinn no sabía qué hacer. Estaba parada en la separación de la sala y el recibidor…al fin sentía lo que sentían Rachel y Danielle… pero ella no creía que pudiera doler tanto… hasta que lo sintió

La primera vez tus labios no sabían a vainilla – rió Zac

Y los tuyos estaban lastimados – dijo Rachel sonrojada. Los labios de ella sabían a vainilla porque Quinn amaba los tic tacs blancos, sin duda sus labios la delataban

Bueno, creo, que tengo que irme – le sonrió y se acercó para besarla de nuevo. Pero se encontró con la mejilla de Rachel en vez de con sus labios.

Adiós Zac- le dijo al chico mientras cerraba la puerta. Suspiró. Deseando que no se hiciera un show por esto. Y ahí estaba Quinn, sentada en el sofá. Viendo el televisor que estaba apagado

Normalmente tienes que encenderlo – rió la morena

Sabía que algo estaba mal – rió - ¿Quién era ese chico?

Un amigo

¿Vamos en serio Rachel? – se volteó a mirarla a los ojos, ojos gigantes y castaños, hermosos

¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo asombrada

Porque quiero saber si estos celos y este dolor valen la pena, o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo – la miró con seriedad

¿Estás celosa? – sonrió picaronamente

Tal vez… un poco – mintió… estaba realmente celosa

Si, Quinn, esto va en serio – y selló su promesa con un tierno beso

Perdonen por actualizar hasta ahorita xD Pero es que últimamente no he podido quitarme otra historia Faberry que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace una semana y no permite inspirarme… ¿la debería escribir? Jajaja bueno, gracias por leer ¿dudas, recomendaciones? Háganlas por twitter lulutirado si las hacen aquí tendría que contestarles hasta que actualice xD

Un último favor :$ ¿podrían entrar a esta página? Y votar por Marissa? *-* La pelirroja de cabello ondulado y hermoso? Ja! La queremos en Glee!

.com/fan-favorite-bing?cid=sm_Bing_Marissa#fbid=BOJaJUX0e-1


	10. Chapter 10

Después de salir tres semanas, Rachel había cedido ante los encantos de Quinn, que era lo que la rubia deseaba con todo su sr… sentía que si Rachel no se lo daba… tendría que ir a buscarlo en otra parte, le avergonzaba pensarlo, pero lo necesitaba.

¿Amor? – Rachel sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos

¿Eh? – contestó instantáneamente

¿Te molesta que te llame amor? – sonrió y comenzó a besarle el cuello a la rubia

¿Amor? – se quedó pensando… nadie nunca la había llamado de esa manera – no, no – dudó – está bien – contestó distante. Desde que salía con Rachel no era la misma, tenía que reprimirse de hacer ciertos comentarios y cosas que a Rachel le molestaban

Rachel la miró con detenimiento – díselo a tu cara – se levantó n busca de su ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación

Quinn suspiró y rodó los ojos con desesperación - ¿Estás molesta?

No, yo no estoy molesta, tú lo estás –recogió su blusa

No lo creo – sonrió – yo no estoy haciendo dramas por nada – levantó los hombros

Rachel la miró molesta y comenzó a ponerse la blusa

Parece que sólo esperaste a que tuviéramos sexo para comportarte cómo una idiota de nuevo – terminó de acomodarse la blusa – la misma idiota de antes – se sentó en la cama para ponerse el pantalón

Rachel Berry… vuelve a la cama – dijo haciendo un espacio para que volviera a su lado. La morena dudó, pero miró directamente esos ojos avellanas que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y decidió rendirse. Se recostó a su lado y entró en el cálido abrazo de la rubia quién la miraba con ternura – no quiero ser esa idiota de nuevo – comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la morena

No quiero que lo seas – dijo seriamente

Y no lo seré, al menos que tú… - hizo una pausa

¿Al menos que yo…?

Que tú quieras que lo sea – rió

No, gracias paso – sintió escalofríos cuando Quinn comenzó a besar su cuello

Aunque creo que esa idiota era bastante divertida – provocó a Rachel

Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados – te odio – volvió a poner su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia quién hundió con cuidado su barbilla en el suave cabello de la morena. Aspiró el olor de él… era tan delicioso

No, no lo haces – comenzó a dibujar círculos con la yema de sus dedos sobre el brazo de Rachel

La morena soltó una risita, se acercó a él oído de la rubia y le susurró con ternura

Te amo

Dicho esto, se hizo el silencio. Honestamente Rachel ya no s ilusionaba esperando que la rubia le dijera lo mismo. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pro aún así Quinn siempre terminaba cambiando el tema

Lo sé – bromeó. Bajó la mirada para ver la reacción de la morena. Rachel suspiró con cierta tristeza y se acomodó de nuevo en el pecho de la rubia. Quinn sintió una oleada de culpabilidad. Levantó el rostro de Rachel y le dijo – me encanta estar contigo

Rachel sonrió levemente – a mí también Quinn – miró a la nada

¿Quinn? – fingió sorpresa

¿Pasa algo? – miró a la rubia levantando una ceja

Si, acabas de llamarme Quinn – actúo como si estuviese molesta

¿Tiene eso algo de malo? – soltó una carcajada

Bueno, es que me estaba acostumbrando a "amor" – le dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Ah, es eso – la miró coquetamente – entonces… amor, me encantaría llevarte a cenar esta noche – tomó a la rubia por la barbilla y la besó. Fue un beso corto del que Rachel se separó mordiendo levemente el labio de Quinn

¿Salir a cenar? – la miró extrañada

Si – dijo con seguridad – no puedes negarte Fabray – la apuntó con el dedo – hemos estado… teniendo lo que tenemos y no hemos tenido una primera cita oficial… por si no lo habías notado – la miró escépticamente

Oh, claro que lo había notado – mintió, eso de las relaciones no se le daba bien – pero… ¿Esta noche?

Si no quieres ir sólo dilo – desvió la mirada

No, Rach, no es eso, bueno, sí, pero – se enredó con sus palabras

No te preocupes, está bien – no pudo evitar sonar un poco decepcionada

Rachel se levantó para salir de la habitación de Quinn cuando escuchó que la llamaban

Rach – la morena volteó instantáneamente al escuchar a esa melodiosa voz pronunciar su nombre

¿Sí? – sonrió… sonrió triunfalmente, ya sabía lo que venía

Acepto – dijo con seguridad

La morena corrió a los brazos de Quinn y comenzó a llenarla de besos. Quinn sonrió… si salir a cenas pondría así a Rachel… saldría con ella a donde fuera

Amor, me tengo que ir – dijo sobre los labios de Quinn que le rogaban quedarse un rato más

No, un ratito pequeñito más por favor – le rogaba con la mirada mientras atrapaba a la morena entre sus largas piernas

No, no, nos veremos por la noche, no lo olvides – se levantó rápidamente, si seguía en esa condición probablemente tardaría "un poco más" en irse

Apuntado – suspiró mirándola con deseo

Nos vemos luego – dijo coquetamente y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia mientras salía de la habitación

* * *

><p>Quinn se encontraba frente a su ropero. Parecía patético pero no tenía idea de que utilizar para su cita. Jamás había tenido una cita en serio, todas las citas que había tenido con todas las chicas con las que había tenido algo, comenzaban y terminaban en su habitación. Al final decidió por llevar un pantalón pegado al cuerpo y una blusa que la hacía lucir tremendamente sexy, había pensado en llevar algo más atrevido, pero probablemente Rachel se sentiría incómoda con ello.<p>

El timbre de su puerta sonó, tomó un respiro y se acercó a abrir. Ahí estaba la morena con una sonrisa inmensa, estaba vestida con un vestido rosado con el que se veía hermosa… ahí fue cuando Quinn se arrepintió de no haberse puesto algo más formal. La miró con desconcierto y se disculpó

Vuelvo, iré a cambiarme – dijo sonrojada

¿Cambiarte? – la miró sorprendida

Si, digo, mírame – rió

No, bebé, estás perfecta – atrajo a la rubia a su cuerpo y le dijo sensualmente al oído – te ves tremendamente sexy – le mordió la oreja lentamente y le besó la mejilla

Dios mío – metió sus dos manos por debajo del vestido de la morena hasta llegar a su trasero para empezar a masajearlo - ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me excitas? – se lanzó a los labios de la morena quién se hizo para atrás escapando del beso y de las manos juguetonas de la rubia quién la miró con extrañeza - ¿Pasa algo? –dijo algo decepcionada, deseaba hacer suya a Rachel en ese mismo momento

¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir así las cosas? – reprochó cómo niña pequeña que no puede tener el juguete que desea

¿Decir qué, cómo? – la miró confundida

"Me excitas", "Te deseo" , "Me tienes tan mojada", "Me pones tan caliente"… - la morena estaba dispuesta a seguir pero Quinn la interrumpió poniéndola contra la pared

Oh Dios, repite eso – pidió a la morena mientras la tomaba de nuevo del trasero. Rachel se escapó de nuevo de los brazos de la rubia

No me estás escuchando Quinn – le reprochó. Quinn la miró con aburrimiento

¿Qué quieres que escuche? – se sentó en el sofá mirando a la morena lista para aventarse todo un sermón

Que siempre me hablas así Quinn, siento… siento que me quieres sólo por el sexo – la miró con cierta nostalgia

Sabes que no es así – le dijo con sinceridad

Lo sé… es sólo que… no lo sé, es lo que me transmites con ese vocabulario – se quejó

Soy sincera, si me excitas te digo que lo haces, así funcionan las cosas – levantó los hombros en un gesto de obviedad

Lo sé, y me encanta saber lo que provoco en ti amor, pero, a veces me gustaría que me dijeras cosas lindas – se sonrojó

Sabes que no estoy muy acostumbrada a esas cosas Rach – se disculpó

Si… lo sé – se acercó a la rubia – y te ayudaré con eso – le besó la mejilla – te ves hermosa el día de hoy – le dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca

¿Gracias? – dijo Quinn sin entender

Rachel la miró con incredulidad y rió

Amor, creo que tenemos mucho en qué trabajar – besó los labios de la rubia rápidamente y se levantó – pero ahora tenemos una cita señorita – tomó a Quinn de la mano y la levantó. Cuando Quinn iba a soltarle la mano a Rachel para salir de la casa se encontró con que la morena caminaba con ella agarrada de la mano… una cosa más a la que acostumbrarse…. Sin duda esto iba a ser un poco raro.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, si, había abandonado este fic, porque estaba en una crisis, no se me ocurría nada, hasta que hace poco (ayer) estaba "estudiando" y se me llegó la idea a la cabeza! Espero les haya gustado el cap, corto, porque cómo sabrán estoy en examenes y lo quise escribir para no olvidar lo que deseaba poner. Dejen su rw!<p>

Saludos!

Twitter: Lulutirado


End file.
